rdh_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Áed Draugcon
More often than not, Áed is garbed in some high-end expensive fabric that is hand-stitched by the nimble fingers of an enslaved consort. He has long, raven-black hair that reaches the end of his back and only compliments his flawless skin. Unlike most Sluagh, Áed is not portrayed to be rough and "evil". His silky tresses rest upon his ivory skin which bring out the glistening hazel orbs. He stands a bit over six feet above the ground and weighs a lean one hundred and eighty seven pounds. His body is fairly athletic with a well-define abdomen and chest as well as toned triceps and biceps. He is often praised for his "flawless" bone structure in regards to his chin and the appearance of his spine down his back. Since his birth, the Sluagh-Sidhe King was destined for greatness. Despite the formalities of being within the Unseelie faction, he is also a Sluagh. This means that he is very respectful and also is unable to lie. 'Physiology' 'Fae Physiology' Despite being the leader of the Unseelie faction, he is still a fae and thus is able to use their abilities. Like every other fairy, Áed has an enhanced condition which allows him to achieve superhuman feats. He is able to easily dodge arrows and cannon balls with his speed, also with a drastically increase in reaction speed (compared to humans). Despite being able to move with the utmost swiftness, Áed can control himself extremely well with while still possessing the strength of a charging rhino. It has also been noted that he has immensly high physical durability which allows him to take many blows before succumbing to the effects. As evidence to his malleable anatomy, he can also change his appearance somewhat which is probably the reason he does not look as intimidating as other sluaghs. 'Millineum Blade' Though not necessarily a part of his physiology, unless his magic is somehow broken from the blade, they are bonded until his death. The Millineum Blade appears as your typical Medieval European sword, with a narrow, thirty inch long orichalcum blade complete with corresponding fullers and an unusually sharp point. The hilt is typical as well, stretching only seven inches in length, complete with an elaborate guard. The Millineum Blade holds its own magical secrets however. So long as Áed has the pommel in his possession, he is able to control the surrounding shadows. This means he can use them to manifest intangible beasts as well as create prisons or even transport himself via the shadow realm. The power of the Millineum Blade does not end there, however. Once it has been withdrawn from its decorated scabbard, it is becomes the objectification of Death. Everything living in a radius of three feet of the blade (with the exception of Áed) is almost instantly affected by absorbing in its deadly sentient minions. These unnamed nano-minions enter the body through almost any way they can, instantly latching themselves onto the foe and beginning the process of eating until the foe is either: #Unable to breathe. #Unable to function. #Unconscious. 'Necromancy' Being affinitied to the 'dark' side of the Fae, it'd be only natural for Áed to specialize in Necromancy, otherwise known as Death Magic. Necromancy is divided into two main branches: divination of ghosts and divination of corpses. Animating dead corpses comes fairly easy for the trained Necromancer as well as summoning simple spirits. Spirits come in many classes however, and the stronger the spirit, the longer the spell. The art of Necromancy comes particularly in handy when fighting against demons because summonings aren't the only spells he is able to use: *Conjure Hellfire - Able to easily summon the unquenchable midnight flames from the depths of Hell to completely incinerate foes. The power of Hellfire is equal to Holy fire though is not negated by Holy creatures and can still burn them to ashes. It is still able to burn almost anything, including water. When activated, Áed is able to manipulate the flames of Hell in any way he deems necessary as the conjuror is unaffected by the inferno. He can engulf his body in the flames as well as spew it forward. *Wail of a Banshee - Able to use the ability of a powerful spirit called a Banshee to scream at an extremely high pitch would can easily kill and destroy with the vibrations. *Light Magic Dispulsion - Able to create a twenty foot circle around him that negates all light and holy magic within it. *Unholy Aura (Passive) - Makes all unholy creatures in his control much more powerful. *Great Hex - Curses any foe within a five foot radius of him with mass hallucinations and nightmares. *''Famine - His most powerful spell which is able to radiate a nasty virus to any breathing thing within a twenty foot radius of him. This unnamed virus enters the body through inhalation before entering the blood stream and mixing with the blood cells, creating humongous blood clots in the major arteries. Once this blood clot has been created, the flow of blood to the heart quickly ceases thus killing living beings in less than a minutes. on how many prep posts are used, the radius of this spell can expand.'' 'Personality' Later. 'History' Later.